parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Objects?
A object version of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Tennis Ball * Fozzie Bear - Ice Cube * Kermit the Frog - Leafy * Miss Piggy - Firey * Scooter - Bubble * Hooded Killer - Blue Raspberry * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Fries * Beaker - Coiny * Rowlf the Dog - Eraser * Dr. Teeth - Book * Lew Zealand - Pen * Swedish Chef - Pistachio * Animal - Snowball * Steve Martin - Windows * Camilla the Chicken - Golf Ball * Statler - Trophy * Waldorf - Knife * Penguins - Themselves * Skeeter - Dora Transcript * Tennis Ball: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Blue Raspberry: No! For your next feat, you die! (Blue Raspberry fires a cannon, decapitating Tennis Ball, and Tennis Ball's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Blue Raspberry places a water sack on the scene) Tennis Ball's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Leafy: Tennis Ball died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, WINDOWS, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Windows: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Firey (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Golf Ball talks and jumps on Tennis Ball's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Ice Cube: You know, the last time a character died was... * Windows (interrupting): Excuse me? * Ice Cube: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Windows: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Leafy: Wow, Windows' working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. ('''The gang turns to look at Bubble) (Bubble waves at them) Later * '''Ice Cube: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Blue Raspberry: (Right up at the door) Hey, Ice Cube? Why did the ice turn red? * Ice Cube: I don’t know, stranger. * Blue Raspberry: Because it was frost bitten! * Ice Cube: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Blue Raspberry: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Blue Raspberry stabs Ice Cube in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Ice Cube: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Trophy: See? I told you the ice cube was gonna die on stage tonight. (Trophy and Knife laugh) * Ice Cube: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Knife: You're an ambulance. (Trophy and Knife laugh again, and Ice Cube is dragged offscreen by Blue Raspberry and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Leafy: (Penguins roll Ice Cube's dead body away) First Tennis Ball, now Ice Cube. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Firey: Don’t say that name, Leafy. * Leafy: OOOH, Firey’s telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Firey’s telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in Y! (Bubble walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Bubble? * Bubble: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Leafy: We need to talk about Dora’s death. * Bubble: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin sister, if not for that tragic accident... * Leafy: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Object Babies Flashback * Baby Leafy: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Ice Cube: Let’s question Leafy’s sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Bubble: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Dora: What a nerd. * Baby Firey: Ahem. Leafy'' will play "''La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Dora: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Firey) * Baby Leafy: Yikes! Dora, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Dora smacks Leafy) * Baby Ice Cube: NANNY! DORA'S HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Leafy: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Dora beats up Ice Cube, and Dora gets hit in the back by Leafy with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Object Babies agree and drown Dora in the pool) * All Object Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Bubble: You killed my sister?!? * Leafy: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Dora’s come back from the grave for revenge! * Bubble: Oh, Dora will have her ''revenge… (Bubble reveals herself to be Dora, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Leafy and Firey: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Dora:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Leafy) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Firey: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick her, but misses) Wuh! * Dora: Here it comes! Showtime! (Golf Ball speaks, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: "Get away from her, you bitch!") * Dora: You can’t shoot me! Golf balls don’t even have fingers! (Golf Ball fires an arrow, which runs through Dora's head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Windows behind her) * Windows (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Who's Killing the Muppets?